The lilac Princess
by twinkle957312081
Summary: Harry saves max from womping willow but is acting strangelly around her for some time max also has repedative strange dreams and becoming who she really is as she unfolds the truth from her past  sorry bad at sumaries the story is much better  i hope
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I know what your thinking another fanfic from me already even though I haven't finished the others yet but don't worry I'm still working on them I just have a little writers block on them at the moment, and I haven't had my friend fanglover101 round to give me any inspiration.**

**Just so you know the idea of this story came to me while I was riding the motorbike even though it has nothing to do with the story (so far) so it's a bit random but I hope you like it anyway.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Maximum Ride but I do own the plot of my fanfic**

**Max doesn't know fang likes her yet so in this fanfic they are just friends still (unless of course I decide to change the plot)**

**I don't really know where in each of the original stories to set it really so ill just say their ages:**

**Max, Fang, Iggy: 14**

**Harry, Ron, Hermione (and the others in fourth year): 14**

**Nudge: 11**

**Gazzy: 8**

**Angel: 6**

**Total: haven't got the slightest idea**

**Chapter 1**

**Max POV**

"Can someone remind me why we are walking" Nudge squealed/grumbled as the branch she had pushed aside swung back covering her cloths with yet more mud to add to the collection on her T-shirt _**at least she isn't as bad as she has been in the past **_I thought.

"Because we don't want to be seen" I replied in a tone that I hoped would be convincing. In truth I didn't really know why, I had just said that we should walk _**for no good reason**_ and no one complained _**or maybe I just wasn't paying attention**_

"But we're in a forest and ill bet there isn't anyone near by"

_**Oh, oh here we go again**_

"I mean it's not like we are going to get seen any time soon from my point of view, and I'm dying to stretch out my wings and do some dive bombs not to mention it's freezing in this forest and I feel like going swimming and then having a hot warm shower does the weather in this place ever get warm I doubt it plus my cloths are being ruined and did I mention how cold it is ill bet the temperature is getting lower by the minu_mhmmhph!"

"SHUT-UP!" Iggy yelled slapping his hand over Nudges mouth

"My ears are bleeding" I continued for him looking at Nudges confused and taken back face behind Iggy's hand "Not to mention that's the closest you have ever stayed to the original topic" I added not knowing why I had said it but it was true.

"Did you just compliment the thing?" asked Iggy

Almost getting completely accurate eye contact with me even though he's blind (_I don't know how he does that) __**oops**_ I thought and he continued

"You seriously didn't just compliment that thing on its talking you have got to be kidding m_OUCH! It bit me"

He shrieked pulling his hand away from an angry looking nudge

"I'm not a thing or an it" She screamed

"Guys stop fighting"

Angel said in her sweet little tone before I even got the chance to do it myself _**not that I'm saying I'm sweet**_

Fang showed no emotion like always and I could tell he had been looking at me by the way he quickly turned his head to look at something else when I turned to glance at him. This made me know something was up because he usually continued to stare if he was looking at you. How I wish I could read minds like angel it could make some things in life much easier at times. I walked up to him so he would turn to face me again when he did our eyes met and I began my question.

"Why were you staring at me?"

"Was I? I didn't notice" he said

_**I swear I just saw him smirk**_

I was about to demand him to tell me the real reason when I realized the others had stopped fighting and all was quiet

_**Whatever Angel did I am so grateful**_

So I decided to leave my question answering for fang till later and instead gestured him and the others to continue walking.

Eventually we came to a clearing looking upon an enormous castle and you guessed it we got all the wows from Nudge, Gazzy, and angel who was also sending telepathic pictures to Iggy who began wow-ing as well Total began running around like crazy talking about how beautiful it looked and what sort of rooms he bet would be in it. I tried to be like fang and ignore it all for once I didn't think I would succeed to ignore it though because I usually never did but I managed to make my way over a large tree with no leaves considering it was only the first day of autumn and stare at it.

I had probably only been standing there for10 seconds before a non flock member came running down a hill yelling at me to move followed by frightened gasps from my flock.

Of course I only had enough time to turn in a fighting stance expecting erasers or fly-boys or something similar to find that my attacker was the tree I had been staring at and that it was moving before my legs were swept from under me and I was being pushed and battered through the air unable to spread my wings without getting them ripped off or seen by the boy. I screeched in pain as I felt and herd my arm snap broken and then a rib fracture.

I took several more blows losing the air in my lungs with each before being grabbed and thrown to the ground.

The second I hit the ground I took in a breath and opened my eyes only to have the colour of emerald fill my sight, once my eyes recovered I realized that the emerald was the eyes of the kid that had been running down the hill earlier he looked my age had black hair and was wearing glasses he also had a lightning bolt shaped scar just a little to the right of his forehead.

He was looking down at me and seemed shocked about something I probably had no clue about.

I could hear the sound of my flocks running footsteps now and that's when I realized that the boy was actuarially on top of me still staring down with shock I didn't really know what to do so I decided to speak

"Um … Hi"

Except it kind of came out as a screechy whisper even though I was trying to ignore the pain all over and the agony coming from my ribs and lungs as I spoke.

I had obviously snapped the kid out of what ever trance he had been in because he jumped off me the second I had spoken making more pain erupt through my body.

"Uh sorry" he stammered "um hi"

I could hear the flock around me now whispering

The last thing I herd was Angel saying in a whisper the boy wouldn't be able to hear

"I think we can trust him"

And then the blackness clouded over.

**Still Max POV**

Voices filled the area around me many that I knew the owners too others I did not they were hushed in whispers all around

"_She won't wake up for hours if not days so I assure you there is no use for all of you to stay"_

"_But miss I mean professor I think she is already awake"_

"_Nonsense little one it is impossible"_

"_But can't you just look"_

At this I gained enough strength to open my eyes looking over to see nudge already running towards me

"Max! I can't believe it your awake"  
Everyone in the room was around the bed I was in now with many different expressions on their faces well except for fang he was there but emotionless as usual. Around the bed was the flock + total, the kid who saved me from the tree along with two others a red headed boy and a girl with light brown gold bushy hair, there was also an adult who must have been the nurse, yea I kind of figured that I'm in some sort of infirmary/hospital room already because of the smell the equipment the colour of everything being pretty much white etc, etc

"But … that is impossible… you can't be awake yet" the nurse person stammered

"Well it's not impossible because look at me I'm wide awake" I snarled then looked over at angel who sent me the thought

_We can trust them Max its ok_

This made me settle down a little

"Um professor"

"Yes Harry?"

"Could I please talk to her… alone?"

I was quite shocked at this we didn't even know each other but I needed some answers so I looked at the nurse (now /professor) person who just nodded and said

"Only for a little and if she agrees to talk to you… she needs rest"

I now looked over at the boy who had saved me that I gathered must be Harry and nodded

"NO!"

I turned at the familiar voice

"Fang?" I stammered

"No" he repeated

"No what?" I asked

"Leaving you alone with him" he said gesturing to Harry

"I'll be fine"

I said telling angel in my mind to tell him.

She must have herd me because he settled down a couple of seconds later so I sent her my thanks and everyone except the boy/Harry filed out the large wooden doors leaving the two of us alone. Once the door slammed shut the boy began to talk.

"Um hi… I'm Harry as you may have already noticed… Harry Potter

He seemed like a person I could trust apart from what angel had told me already so I gave him my real name

"Hi I'm Maximum Ride… Max for short" I said sitting up in the bed "and um… thanks for saving me"

"No probs but id like to ask how did you get into Hogwarts it's supposed to be sealed off from muggles and impossible to get to"

I had no clue what he meant by Hogwarts, muggles and this place being sealed off but I decided do leave that for now

"Um we just walked here through a forest"

"What? Did you get attacked by anything in there?" he asked

"Ahh no not until we came to the clearing saw a huge castle and I was attacked by the tree… Hang on that tree was moving and it attacked me how can a tree attack me trees don't move on their own… your hiding something aren't you….. Um Harry?

He was staring at my forehead like he had done when he had saved me from the tree with a confused look on his face.

**A few confused seconds later**

"Huh what?"

He said shaking himself from his confused staring state

"Oh um that was a womping willow that attacked you"

"Yes and it was a tree that moved what are you hiding and where exactly are we?" I pretty much demanded

"Well we're inside the castle you saw and um well…" he stammered

"Everyone here is… a w_"

He was lucky I guess for him because it had to be at that moment that the nurse/professor barged in and said I had to rest now and we could talk another time.

Harry quickly left and the nurse informed me that my family as she knew it had somewhere to sleep the night.

It was quite surprising how tired I actuarially felt considering I hadn't noticed earlier

So I just laid back down on the bed closed my eyes and almost immediately the blackness clouded over

_Golden crests ran up my arm making them feel warm I looked into the mirror to see my eyes with a flickering fire on the surface I spread my wings to find them glowing letting off bright light around me my hair swayed in breeze even though there was no wind at all a small beautiful golden tiara with tiny diamonds outlining it appeared on my head…_

My eyes flicked open and I sat up immediately panting hard ignoring the pain in my still broken arm what was that dream about did it have a meaning this was odd usually my dreams lately were about me kicking eraser or fly boy butt.

"Ah Miss Ride your awake"

I snapped my head around to look at the nurse lady

"How did you know my name?" I hadn't told her

_**Hm probably nudge**_

"One of your family members, I believe her name was Nudge"

_**How did I guess, and the flock used their proper names, then again I told Harry my real name so I guess were even**__. _

"I am Madam Ponfrey oh and try not to call me professor like everyone else it gets a little irritating when you're not really a professor" the nurse said

"Um ok Madam" I said

"Anyways you can leave for now"

I was about to jump for joy how I wanted to get out of here but then she spoke again

"But I want you to come back tomorrow for me to check up on your arm ok"

"Ok" I muttered in disappointment

I knew I should just bust out anyway but I wanted to find out Harry's and everyone else's here secret.

It was at that moment that the door cracked open a tad and Harry's head popped around the corner from the other side, then he opened it further and walked in

"Good evening Max"

He said approaching the bed I was still in

_**EVENING! Wow how long did I sleep I thought I was usually an early bird.**_ An early bird get it Ha, Ha… oh never mind

"Hi" I said in as normal a voice I could make at the time

"Ah Harry" madam ponfrey said "Could you escort Max to the house Dumbledore has provided for her family she doesn't need to stay here with just her broken arm and her rib doesn't seem to be bothering her"

"Um sure I was about to go to one of my classes but I can skip McGonagall shouldn't mind" he replied

"Thanks" I said

I usually ignored these help things and decided to find my own way on instinct but this place was so unlike all the other places id been I didn't really feel like I would be safe on my own even with all the specks in my mind that were trying to urge me I would find my way on my own I ignored them and accepted the invitation.

Pulling the covers of me I flicked my legs around to the side of the bed and hauled myself up stumbling a little because I hadn't been on my feet in over 24 hours but Harry grabbed my arm and helped me right up. Once I was ok I just gave him that evil stare of mine making him jump away a couple of inches.

I was already dressed so I didn't have to worry about that and Harry was already waiting at the Door for me so I just walked over and exited hearing Harry follow suit who once out of the infirmary/Hospital overtook me so I could follow the rest of the way.

Suddenly Harry stopped in his tracks and I almost walked straight past him then he looked over to me

"AAH what are you looking at me for and why did you stop" I demanded

He didn't move he just continued there staring

**About 30 uneasy seconds later**

I almost jumped out of my skin when he decided to break the silence.

"All of your scratches are healed already"

I was about to reply but he had already began to talk again

"Can I look at your forehead?"

"WHAT?" I asked

Was this guy mental? I'm just confused now**.**

"Can I look at your fore_" he began but I interrupted (he, he)

"Yea, Yea I herd you the first time ARE YOU MENTAL! I shouted

Why the hell would you want to look at my forehead?" I was getting annoyed now.

_Max listen to him let him see your forehead_

I almost jumped out of my skin AGAIN! _**Well, well voice you decided to come back**_

Gah, of course no answer, the voice really got on my nerves these days.

The slight touch of someone stroking my hair aside brought me back to earth (or the mind that should be paying attention you might say) making my insides jump this time and my outsides slightly jerk and there standing right up close to me was Harry staring at my forehead where he had moved the hair out of the way of whatever he was looking at with not a confused face this time but a slightly frightened expression

_**What could honestly be so frightening about my forehead?**_

Harry slowly took a step back still staring at my forehead and then another and another

I stopped him on his fifth step.

"OK WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? WHY ARE YOU STARING AT MY FOREHEAD LIKE THAT?" I boomed

I wasn't happy I don't think he was paying much attention to me other than my forehead that's because all he did was step forward again and…

"N-n-no it-it's impossible" He stuttered

"What's impossible?" I practically screamed

If it is possible that just doubled my confusion to add to the anger that was already meagerly high I was amazed at how I was controlling my actions which doesn't include my mouth I felt like giving this kid some bad memories and un healable injuries.

"What's impossible?" I repeated

He shuddered and looked too frightened and stunned to speak so he must have loads of courage when he whispered

"That scar!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I just had to write that I hope you like it please review that's all I have to say right now**

"**REVIEW"**

"**REVIEW"  
"REVIEW"**

**And ill have a new chapter ready to post soon**


	2. Dumblepaw?

**Yay It's the holidays for me Hi thanks for reviewing ****ukrainianelfhorse****, ****KiyachiRawr,**** Fanglover101,**** The Illusionist's Wings04****, XxHelixRiderxX****, Naughty Imelda**** and OMGizzles (ukrainianelfhorse your question will probably be answered in this chapter and OMGizzles no they are not related) I decided to answer some of the questions here for no good reason I know of so don't ask**

**Anyway I thought I might point this out to you**

**When these **" "** are around something it means speech**

_**When the writing is like this it is a exact thought **_**when you read you will get what I mean (I hope)**

This is normal writing and u will probably figure what it does as you read

**This is pretty much just a heading of which chapter your reading and/or whose POV it is**

This is a thought being put into the head such as from Angel or when the voice is talking to max

_This is hearing things like when max is waking up in the hospital wing in chapter1with her eyes still closed or dreams_

**This is ether when I'm writing (like now) or an amount of time later **

**Yea if u don't have the slightest clue about what I just wrote don't worry just read on**

**Chapter2**

**Max POV**

At that moment I completely froze into a human avian hybrid Popsicle I don't know whether it was fear or some other emotion that did it but it did I was to confused to speak the great maximum ride couldn't come up with anything to say she was speechless for probably the first time of her life, me, speechless now that's saying something

Of course I didn't get to stay in my frozen state for long because my new weird but not as weird as my flock friend Harry must have re gained control of himself because he suddenly darted forward grabbed my arm and said something so fast that it sounded like

"weneedtotakeyoutodumblepaw"

_**He's getting nudge disease **_

And than dragged me along making me run still with his hand wrapped around my arm I wanted to pull away which I would be able to do easily but I didn't. I don't know why but it just seemed right to follow along.

"What did you say?" I asked trying hard to keep a normal humans pace

"We need to take you to Dumbledore"

"And why is that? Who the Hell is Dumblepaw?"

_**What kind of a name Is that**_

"Its Dumbledore and He needs to see that scar"

I honestly don't recall having a scar on my forehead so he is probably imagining it but I guess we shall find out when we see this Dumbledore person.

**A few corridors that look the same as each other later**

I had no clue how Harry had any idea where to go all the corridors in this place looked identical but I'm glad he did.

Eventually we came to a halt in front of a big golden statue It kind of looked like it could have been a human falcon hybrid but with more than 2% of the falcon part but how could I know in a place as weird as this for all I know this could be another Itex building but angel trusted the people here and I got the feeling I should too, for once and not just because angel told me.

In a clear voice Harry spoke

"Apple turnovers"

I was about to ask what the heck he meant but I didn't get to

There was a slight rumble grinding kind of sound and then,

Get this…

The falcon thingy began to turn and rise and as it did so a stair case followed behind twirling up a tunnel kind of like in the movies I like to call it the cork screw affect **(writers note=WN: I put cork there because it sounded cool) **

Harry jumped on at the first few steps that rose to catch a ride to the top and must have forgotten he was still holding my arm so he kind of yanked me on too.

It sucked having to follow along not able to use my strength or special fighting abilities and just try and pass as a normal human being I mean it's not that easy when you're a human avian hybrid like me.

When the stair case came to a stop and Harry and I were at the top I figured we were in another corridor but slap bang in the middle was a large doorway that was the same as any other in this castle so I didn't really need to describe it… Did I mention they are dome shaped and wood well most doors are wood I guess but they are like those doors that they show in dungeons in the movies or the draw bridges on castles…

"OMG…"

"AAH…"

"OH NO!"

"I'M GETTING NUDGE DISEASE!"

_**Wait did I just say that out loud?**_

"Huh?" said Harry "Are you alright?"

_**Crap… yes…oops**_

Harry knocked 3 times before we herd a

"Come in" in a very wise sounding voice.

The room we entered was full of different things id never seen or herd of before or they were things I knew of but were from the old days.

In the middle of the room there was a work desk where an old man sat, he had a long white beard and was wearing purple robes with a matching pointed hat like what witches and wizards in movies wear. He also wore half oval kind of spectacles that sat at the very end of his nose. **(W.N: sorry it's not a very good description but I'm sure you know what He looks like, oh and I don't know what the type of glasses are called so don't ask)**

There was no one else in the room other than Harry me and the old guy so it was easy to tell he was the one who called us in.

Anyways he seemed to be sitting on some sort of…Throne? And was writing with…Ink...on a…Feather?

"Ah Harry" said oldy "Who have you got here?"

Harry spoke

"This is the muggle who was attacked by the womping willow a few days ago her name I_"

**(W.N: can't remember whether its womping or wimpling or wimping willow)**

I was in the mood to interrupt

"It's Maximum Ride… Max for short" I said

"Ok then nice to meet you Max I am Dumbledore what brings you here?"

"Well" said Harry "Max has…a scar"

"Harry" said Dumbledore his tone becoming slightly angry "You came all the way over here just to waist my time to talk about a battle or accidental scar and shouldn't you be in class!"

"No" said Harry "Max has a scar…like mine"

"What do you mean I have a scar like yours?" I said, this guy was weirder than I had thought

I pushed some hair that was starting to get annoying away from my face and behind my ear which must have triggered something for some reason because Dumbledore began staring at the pace on my forehead where Harry had stared and I had brushed away the hair had I done something wrong to my hair was it some kind of tradition not to move hair whilst in a conversation?

**Dun, Dun, Dun cliffy Muahahahahahahahahaha anyways sorry it took me so long to post this and I know its relatively short but bare with me I had it written at the end of last year and couldn't decide what to do with it (major case of writers block) anyways I kind of forgot about it I know sad because I was going to get back at it at the beginning of this year but I have started high school and homework + me don't mix in the slightest I have been so busy with it and then I got into manga and anime again plus began reading the latest book of maximum ride and skulduggery pleasant and then I started doing things related to doctor who like no end (still am iv been addicted to it since I was 4 )**

**Anyways when I got back to the story today and I red over it I knew what was going to happen next but not too far into it and couldn't decide in a place to end the chapter so I decided to cliff hang it its not a very good one but at least I attempted **

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!  
PRESS THAT BUTTEN**

**V**

**NO NOT THAT ONE THE ONE IM POINTING TO**

**V**


End file.
